


狗狗眼

by BasilQ



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilQ/pseuds/BasilQ
Summary: Harvey在开会时记录Mike和一个小女孩在走廊里打闹。随便写的超短篇。





	狗狗眼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Puppy Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/466997) by [DLanaDHZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLanaDHZ/pseuds/DLanaDHZ). 



> 这篇是重翻，首翻在随缘居，比较渣所以作者说想我放到这边来的时候就决定重新翻一下
> 
> （原注）这是我翻短篇HM时找到的，虽然没有特别的情节设置但是感觉太甜～第一次翻译渣请轻拍求揪虫/

Harvey很反常；反常在他坐在自己的办公室里，跟一个客户讨论着他的生意就快完蛋还毫无挽回的可能却说不出话来，因为他越过他客户的肩头看见大厅里，他那亲自挑选的律师助手正和客户的小女儿坐在一起。他们并没有真的在玩。那姑娘才八岁就已经知道要怎么保持冷静了，但她毕竟还是个孩子。Harvey认定在开会期间Mike是个当临时保姆的料。但现在他又不是很确定了。Mike在教她夹杂着指关节碰撞的握手暗号，两人都笑得很开心。

 

女孩的父亲在Harvey面前恳求着，求着他找出些漏洞来，并不知道他已经走神。Mike从女孩那儿抬起头瞟了一眼，试图估计现下的情况。那女孩大概问了她爸爸会不会有事。Mike很可能第一眼就爱上她而且告诉她一切都会好起来的，因为Mike Ross是这个冷硬世界中依旧跳动着的一颗心，从来不会放弃拥有着一副美丽的微笑、一个悲伤的故事抑或是一个可爱的孩子的人。

 

当Mike的狗狗眼对上Harvey失神的凝视时，律师将他所有的注意都转回了客户身上，叹了口气。Harvey下过决心要不顾一切地远离感性的案子和无偿案。他讨厌做慈善。而且，他从来都不想养一只小狗，什么品种都不行。现在他全都有了。如果他把这个案子搞砸了，Mike那失望的小眼神绝不会放过他，就算连Mike自己都忘记了也不会。


End file.
